The invention relates to a switch controller which is adapted to prevent an inadvertent operation of a foot-operated switch controller as used in a surgical microscope for controlling the vertical movement of the microscope body or for controlling the focussing.
When using a surgical microscope to permit an observation of an affected part on a magnified scale while undertaking a surgical operation, both hands are occupied for the purpose of performing the surgical operation and hence are unavailable to performing the focussing, for example. To overcome this difficulty, there is provided a surgical microscope which may be automatically operated by foot.
However, a foot-operated controller is liable to an inadvertent operation. By way of example, the controller may include a pair of pushbuttons disposed in juxtaposition, one serving to move the microscope upward and the other downward. When one of these pushbuttons is to be depressed by foot, both of them may be depressed simultaneously.